


through the dark

by strawbbun



Category: GOT7
Genre: Family Drama, Family Fluff, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Kid!Jackson, Light Angst, M/M, Mpreg, jackson and youngjae are twins thanks, kid!youngjae, mommy Jinyoung, teen!mark, toddler!bambam, yugyeom comes in later chapters ;))
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 19:29:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17432135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawbbun/pseuds/strawbbun
Summary: in the evening, there's feelingin the morning, there's meaning





	1. one

**Author's Note:**

> uh hi :)
> 
> so i wrote like three chapters of this fic like a year ago and then lost them up BUT I FOUND THEM so i'm gonna edit and rewrite some and post them on here!
> 
> hope you enjoy! <3

"Boys, time for dinner!" Jinyoung called out from the kitchen, bouncing 2 year old, Bam Bam, on his hip. He heard footsteps coming down the stairs and from the playroom signaling that they had heard him. 

14-year-old Mark was first to enter, taking a seat at the table while looking down on his phone. Jinyoung rolled his eyes at the boy. Soon after, Jackson and Youngjae ran into the kitchen.

"What did I say about running in the kitchen?" Jinyoung lightly warned as he set the baby into his high chair.

"Sorry, Daddy," Jackson rushed out while Youngjae just nodded. Jinyoung helped the boys settle into their seats as everyone began to eat.

"Mark, no phones at the table," Jinyoung reminded unconsciously, chopping up Bam Bam's japchae. Mark huffed, stuffing his phone into his pocket and lazily began eating.

"Um, Daddy?" he heard Jackson quietly ask.

"Mhm?" Jinyoung replied taking a bite of his food.

"Aren't we gonna wait for Appa?" he asked, innocently staring at Jinyoung with wide eyes. Jinyoung sighed knowing that Jaebum wasn't coming home tonight. He was probably staying late at his office again, for the _fourth_ time this week..

"No baby. Appa has to work late tonight," Jinyoung calmly explained.

"Again?! He has been at work for like a trillion days!" Jackson exaggerated, throwing his arms in the air.

"Please don't raise your voice," Jinyoung spoke making Jackson drop his arms with a pout.

"I promise, Appa will take you to school in the morning, okay?" he reasoned, feeding Bam Bam who just giggled to himself as he took another bite.

"Okay," Jackson said sadly.

Jinyoung turned his attention back to Mark who was reading a text, making his face light up. "Can I be excused?" Mark excitedly asked making Jinyoung raise a brow.

"Sure..." Jinyoung said skeptically.

Mark shot up out of his seat, quickly putting the phone to his ear. "Hey, Lisa," Mark's muffled voice echoed from outside of the dining room. Jinyoung pretended not to hear it as he turned his attention back to his baby boy.

.

Jinyoung flopped onto his bed, fresh out of the shower. He checked the time. 11:24 p.m. After dinner, Bam Bam and Jackson still had energy as opposed to Youngjae who went straight to sleep. Jinyoung tried his best to wear the two out by playing games and coloring with them. Bam Bam didn't fall asleep until 10 and Jackson right after.

Jinyoung was past exhausted but he couldn't get himself to sleep. Maybe he'd pick up some more pills in the morning.

.

Jinyoung didn't wake up until 12 the other day. The house was quiet and he knew his kids were at school. He quickly brushed his teeth, slipping his feet into his slippers and exited the room. He walked downstairs to see his husband sitting on the couch with his fingers tapping away on the keyboard and Bam Bam playing with toy cars on the floor in front of his. Jinyoung crouched down to kiss his baby on the forehead before he sat next to Jaebum curling up into his side. Jaebum unconsciously wrapped his arm around Jinyoung, pulling him closer.

"Why did you let me sleep in?" Jinyoung asked quietly, breaking the silence.

"You need the extra rest," Jaebum replied softly. It was quiet for a little longer.

"What time did you get home last night?" 

"Around 7, right before the kids woke up,"

"You should stop taking so many shifts, y'know," Jinyoung suggested, lacing his fingers with Jaebum's.

"Well, the boss just put me on a murder case and this is the hardest one yet," Jaebum informed him.

"I know you can do it. But you should still stop overworking yourself. We're stable and your kids miss you," Jinyoung replied, his voice getting quieter on the last few words.

Jaebum sighed, carding his fingers through his brown hair. "You don't have to remind me about how bad of a parent I am, Jinyoung."

"I didn't say you were a bad parent. I just suggested that you should spend more time with your kids," Jinyoung almost whispered.

This conversation happened every day with the same outcome. Jaebum just shrugging it off and Jinyoung dropping the topic.

Jaebum pretended to not hear Jinyoung as Jinyoung sighed standing up and taking Bam Bam into his arms. Bam Bam giggled, clapping his hands at the sight of his Daddy. Bam Bam had always been a happy baby and every time he smiled, it made Jinyoung heart smile too.

"Can you watch him for a sec. I'm gonna go change," Jinyoung spoke to Jaebum. Jaebum nodded him off, not taking his eyes off the computer. Jinyoung just huffed, placing Bam Bam back in his playpen to go change.

.

Jinyoung walked out of his room in a pair of jeans and a white button down when his phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hi, is this Park Jinyoung, father of Mark?" a lady's voice asked.

"Yes, this is," Jinyoung said, a bit of worry in his tone.

"Well, your son recently got into a fight with some boys in the cafeteria. He's suspended as of right now. Are you available to pick him up?"

"Yes, I am. I'll be there shortly. Thank you," he said before the lady hung up.

Jinyoung walked down the steps going straight to the door to put on his shoes.

"Hey, what's up?" Jaebum asked, seeing Jinyoung rush.

"Gotta pick up Mark. He got in a fight," Jinyoung explained shortly before he walked out the door and drove to the school.

.

The car ride back was pretty quiet. Jinyoung wasn't the type of dad to lash out at his kids because he knew Mark needed his space. Jinyoung was itching to know what happened though.

"So, are you going to tell me what happened?" Jinyoung started, glancing to the passenger seat where Mark sat. He had his head against the window, his lip cut and a black eye.

"No," Mark replied, not turning to look at his dad.

"Well, you have to tell me eventually..." Jinyoung argued.

"No, I don't. I'm old enough to take care of myself. I don't need you to always be in my business. Do you know what personal space is? Apparently not," Mark spoke angrily.

Jinyoung opened his mouth to say something but he couldn't find the right words to say. Mark has never gotten mad at him like this before. Jinyoung shook it off as teenager hormones, but he couldn't shake the feeling of his heart dropping.

.

They arrived home shortly, Mark bursting through the door making Jaebum's head shoot up.

"Hey, bud, what happened?"

Mark ignored his Appa as he went towards the stairs.

"Mark, show some respect," Jaebum spoke up, and Jinyoung nibbled on his lip, hoping this didn't get out of hand.

And oh, was Jinyoung wrong.

"Why should I respect you?! You're never around anyways. You're barely even my dad anymore. I wish I had new parents!!" Mark shouted running up the stairs and slamming his door. Jinyoung stood at the doorway in shock. He knew that Jaebum was angry and would talk to Mark once they both calmed down.

Those last words that Mark had said made Jinyoung's eyes water. Jaebumn noticed that Jinyoung was crying and he rushed over to his husband engulfing him in a hug. He ran his fingers through Jinyoung's hair as he silently cried.

"Babe, don't cry. He didn't mean it. He's just upset right now. He'll come around," Jaebum whispered.

"What did I do wrong?" Jinyoung mumbled.

"Love, you did nothing wrong. Mark's a teenager. You know how teenagers are," Jaebum spoke, but Jinyoung knew there was more to it.

"Daddy!" Jinyoung heard from the living room. Jaebum eyed Jinyoung warily as Jinyoung pulled out of the hug and headed towards Bam Bam. Jinyoung picked Bam Bam up before taking a seat on the couch cradling his baby against his chest. Bam Bam pulled back to look at his dad's red nose and cheeks. He put his small hand on Jinyoung's cheeks before leaning forward to place a sloppy kiss on his nose. The small action made Jinyoung smile already changing his mood.

.

"Thanks for not working tonight," Jinyoung whispered as he lay in his husband's arms in their bed.

"You were right. I needed a break. Nothing can beat the smile on Bam Bam and Youngjae's face when I picked them up," he chuckled to himself at the image.

"You know I love you, right?" Jaebum whispered turning his head toward his husband, their faces close. Jaebum examined everything about his husband. From his silky hair to his dark eyes, all the way down to his plump lips.

Jinyoung noticed Jaebum staring at his lips. " I love you too," Jinyoung whispered back before connecting his lips with his husband. Jaebum's lips were warm and tasted like cinnamon, the taste intoxicating to Jinyoung. Jaebum deepened the kiss as he wrapped his arms around Jinyoung's waist, pulling him over to straddle Jaebum

The two got more heated by the second as he tugged on Jaebum's hair, something he knew the older loved. Jinyoung nibbled on Jaebum's bottom lip, humming softly into the kiss.

"I missed this," Jaebum breathily spoke. Jinyoung smiled as his hands ran under Jaebum's shirt and grazed over his abs.

Jinyoung leaned down next to Jaebum's ear. "Me too," he whispered before pressing a light kiss on the shell of his ear. Something went off in Jaebum as he flipped him over so that he was hovering over Jinyoung and crashed his lips harder against the others.

Right as Jaebum was about to rip Jinyoung's shirt off, a soft knock sounded at the door. Jaebum quietly groaned as he rolled over next to Jinyoung letting Him get up to open the door. Jinyoung opened the door to reveal a silently crying 6-year-old. Youngjae's hair was a mess and he had his thumb in his mouth, a habit that Jinyoung and Jaebum were trying to get rid of. His other small hand was holding his baby blue blanket as he dragged it on the floor behind him. Jinyoung crouched down in front of his baby, wiping his tears.

"Another nightmare?" Jinyoung sympathetically asked. Youngjae sadly nodded. The child didn't talk much when he was tired.

Jinyoung picked Youngjae up and set him on his hip. He walked towards the bed where his Appa was waiting.

"What happened?" Jaebum asked, opening his arms so that the 6-year-old could crawl into his arms.

"Nightmare" Jinyoung sighed, getting under the covers and sliding next to Youngjae, his daddies on both sides of him.

Jaebum kissed Younjae's cheeks wrapping him tightly in his arms. "Don't be scared, baby. We love you, okay?"

Youngjae nodded sleepily tucking his head into his Appa's chest. Jinyoung smiled at the interactions scooting closer to the two, running his fingers through Youngjae's locks. He needed a haircut soon, Jinyoung reminded himself. He kissed Youngjae on the forehead before the 6-year-old and Jaebum fell asleep. Jinyoung tried his best to sleep, but his body wouldn't let him.

He hoped and prayed that his insomnia wasn't getting bad again.

Damn.

He forgot to pick up those pills.


	2. two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for any mistakes

The next morning, Jaebum left early to work after dropping off the kids. Mark still had himself locked in his room, not even coming down for breakfast or dinner. Jinyoung stood outside of Mark's room after laying Vam Bamdown for his nap. He decided on if this was the right time to talk to him.

He knocked three times before stepping back waiting for Mark to open the door.

A muffled, "What do you want?" traveled through the walls.

"I need to talk to you," Jinyoung spoke quietly. He heard some shuffling before the door was pulled open revealing Mark who had dark circles under his eyes.

Mark took one look at his dad before his eyes began to water. He flung himself into his dad's arms making Jinyoung step back in surprise. When he came back to reality, he wrapped his arms around his oldest, placing a light kiss on his hair.

"I'm sorry," Mark choked out. Jinyoung shushed him as he rocked the two of them back and forth. Once Mark calmed down, he brought the two in Mark's room, taking a seat on his bed.

"Can you tell me what happened?" Jinyoung asked as Mark looked down at his lap, laying with his fingers. it was quiet for a bit before Mark spoke up.

"This guy was teasing me about having two dads," Mark said just above a whisper. Jinyoung looked over at Mark, his brows furrowed. "He... He called you guys... names so I punched him."

Jinyoung didn't know what to say. On one hand, he was mad at Mark for using violence, but on the other hand, he was proud that he stood up for them. "Why did you lash out on us though? You could have just told us, honey,"

"I thought it was your guys' fault that those guys didn't like me. And I was mad at everything. But, I know it's not your fault," Mark looked up at his dad with glossy eyes. "I'm-I'm sorry,"

"You know your Appa and I love you so much. We're always here for you, Mark. You can't always keep everything bottled up," Jinyoung finally said. Mark sadly nodded before resting his head on his dad's shoulder, the two of them just sitting in silence.

.

"Hey, babe?" Jaebum began as he walked behind his husband who was cooking dinner.

"Hm?" Jinyoung replied as Jaebum wrapped his arms around his waist. Jinyoung leaned back into his husband's touch.

"How do you feel about us getting a break?" Jaebum suggested.

"And how would that work?" Jinyoung laughed at the thought.

Jaebum pouted. "I can get Jooheon and Minhyukto watch the kids for the rest of the week. They'd love to see Hyungwon, Kihyun, and Changkyun. We can go stay at my dad's beach house for a few days."

Jinyoung thought about it. It was a good idea, but he hasn't been away from his kids for more than a day. "I would want to but-"

"No buts. You're going to go on vacation with me, just the two of us. You need a break,"

"Why can't we bring the kids, they'd love to go-"

"They can go next time. I just want to have some time with just us," Jaebum argued.

Jinyoung sighed before moving away from his husband to take out six plates. " Okay fine, but promise to bring the kids next time?"

"I promise," Jaebum said before turning Jinyoung's head towards him for a light kiss. Jinyoung melted into the kiss, wrapping his arms around his husband's neck as Jaebum pulled him closer.

"Ew! Youngjae look! Daddy and Appa are kissing!" they heard Jackson shouted from the kitchen doorway.

"Ew, cooties!" Youngjae followed behind. The couple pulled away laughing.

"You know cooties aren't even real, right?" Jackson stated, matter-of-factly.

"Yes, they are. My friend told me!" Youngjae argued back.

"Well, your friend is a dummy-" Jackson started, but Jinyoung cut him off.

"Okay, that's enough. Go wash up and tell Mark dinner is ready," Jinyoung ordered making Jackson cross his arms and go up the stairs. Youngjae walked over to his daddy looking up at him.

"Daddy, my friend isn't a dummy," Youngjae spoke, pouting.

"I know baby. Go wash your hands for me okay?" Youngjae nodded walking out of the kitchen.

"They are a handful," Jaebum said from behind him.

"Yeah, you would know if you were around more," Jinyoung unconsciously said. Jaebum gave him a look to not start this conversation. Jinyoung rolled his eyes, trying to walk away to go get Bam Bam, Jaebum lightly grabbing his wrist to stop him.

"I love you and the boys even more. Don't ever think that I'm not spending time with them on purpose. I would never hurt them like that. I'll try to do better, okay?" Jinyoung nodded resting his head on his husband's chest.

.

"Okay loves. Be good for Uncle Joo," Jinyoung said after kissing them all goodbye. Mark disappeared into the house, probably in search of Hyungwon, the other 14-year-old, pressing the phone to his ear as Jackson, Youngjae, and Kihyun ran off, pulling Jooheon along with them.

Minhyuk laughed a bit, still standing by the door with a gurgling Changkyun on his hip. Jinyoung smiled a bit at the baby's chubby cheeks, quickly snapping himself out of it.

"Thank you, Minhyuk. I couldn't thank you enough," Jinyoung spoke. Minhyuk shrugged him off.

"It's okay, you know that Jinyoung. You need a break every now and then. That's what I'm here for," Minhyuk smiled. Jinyoung opened his mouth to say something, interrupted by tiny footsteps running up to him, Jooheon chasing after.

Bam Bam ran up to his daddy, wrapping his arms around his legs. "I tried to catch him, but he's too fast," Jooheon breathed out, soon dragged away again by Youngjae.

"Don' go, daddy," Bam Bam whined, on the verge of crying. Jinyoung picked Bam Bam up, placing him on his hip.

"Appa and I will be back before you even realize it. we'll call you before you go to bed okay, baby?" Bam Bam sadly nodded, silent tears rolling down his face. Jinyoung's heart broke as he glanced at Jaebum. He was beginning to rethink if this was a good idea.

Jaebum took Bam Bam in his arms, surprising Jinyoung. Jaebum kissed Bam Bam's cheeks before whispering something that made Bam Bam's eyes light up. Bam Bam nodded his head quickly before wiggling to get out of his Appa's arms. Once Jaebum set him down, he ran off to go play with Jackson, Youngjae, and Kihyun.

Jinyoung shrugged, thanking Minhyuk again before leaving the house, heading towards the car. Once the couple was settled into the car, Jinyoung turned to look at Jaebum. "What did you tell him?"

"Oh nothing important," Jaebum smirked as he began to pull off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tyyy for reading :))


	3. three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jinyoung and jaebum finally have some alone time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for any mistakes!

Jinyoung sat in Jaebum's lap, a blanket wrapped around the two of them as the fire slowly burned down. The sound of the waves was calming as Jinyoung watched the sunset reflect across the water.

"You were right," Jinyoung whispered. Jaebum looked up at his husband, the fire lighting up his features.

"Right about what?" Jaebum asked, wrapping his arms tighter around Jinyoung's waist.

"I needed a break. I didn't realize how little time we had just to ourselves," Jinyoung smiled a bit, still keeping his eyes locked onto the water.

Jaebum smiled too, staring up at his husband. Jinyoung felt his gaze on him so he turned his attention towards the older, staring into his almost black eyes.

"You're so beautiful," Jaebum admired making Jinyoung blush a bit, trying to hide his face with his hands. Jaebum pulled his hands away from his face and brushed some hair out of his eyes. "I mean it, everything about you is beautiful."

Jinyoung smiled, laughing a bit. "Not this," he motioned to his body. "Giving birth to 4 kids does stuff to your body."

"You're still beautiful. If anything, it makes me love you more. You gave life to 4 amazing people that we created. There's nothing more beautiful than that."

Jinyoung blushed again. Jaebum smiled as he leaned in to kiss his husband softly. The kiss grew more passionate as he flipped the two over so that Jinyoung lay in the sand, Jaebum hovering over to him.

"Are we really about to have beach sex in winter?" Jinyoung asked, a smile on his face.

"Yes, we are," Jaebum replied as he leaned back down to kiss down Jinyoung's neck.

.

It was two weeks since their trip and recently Jinyoung hadn't been feeling well.

"Babe are you okay?" Jaebum asked through the door at three in the morning. He had heard Jinyoung throwing up in the bathroom and it woke him up.

"I'm fine," Jinyoung said, exhausted. Jaebum ignored his response and came in kneeling in front of his husband and rubbing his back.

"You're not fine. Are you sick?" Jaebum asked, pressing the back of his hand against Jinyoung's forehead. He didn't feel like he had a fever.

"It's probably just a stomach bug. I'll get some medicine in the morning," he waved Jaebum off. Jaebum gave him a concerned look. 

"I'll go get you some water and you go lay down okay?" Jinyoung nodded and Jaebum stood up to leave.

This is not how Jinyoung wanted to spend his weekend.

.

"Daddy~. Pleeeassee play with me! Youngjae is coloring but I wanna play outside," Jackson whined jumping up and down in front of his dad who was currently laying on the couch.

Jinyoung had his hand pressed to his head, his eyes shut. "Why don't you go play with Appa? Daddy is tired, baby,"

"Appa is playing with Bam Bam! And Mark is talking to his stupid friends," Jackson huffed.

"Language," Jinyoung warned.

"Sorry. But can you pleaseee play with me?"

"How about you go use the computer?" Jinyoung suggested. It would get the child to stop whining.

"Really? Okay, bye, daddy. Love you," Jackson said before running upstairs to the computer room.

A little while after, Jaebum came downstairs, Bam Bam in his arms. He set Bam Bam on the ground, the two-year-old becoming interested in a random action figure on the ground. Jaebum sat next to his husband, concern filling his face.

"Are you okay? Did you take medicine?" Jaebum asked.

"I took some, but it didn't help much," Jinyoung sighed. They sat for a bit as Jinyoung rested his head in Jaebum's lap. Jaebum's eyes analyzed his husband until his eyes reached his stomach. Jaebum's eyes widened at the thought.

"Oh my god," he whispered making Jinyoung crack an eye open.

"What?"

"Do you... do you think that maybe you could be..." Jaebum trailed off and Jinyoung realized what he was trying to say.

"Pregnant?" Jinyoung asked. Jaebum nodded.

"I mean, we didn't use protection on our trip..." Jaebum said in a quiet voice so that the 2-year-old wouldn't hear.

"I mean possibly," Jinyoung strugged. Jaebum furrowed his eyebrows.

"You're just gonna leave it at that?" Jaebum asked incredulously. 

"Yeah, I am. I'm not that surprised and to be honest, I kind of wanted another baby. I mean, Bam Bam is already 2-years-old. He's not helpless anymore," Jinyoung spoke his mind.

"Do you think we're ready for another? I mean 5 kids is a lot to take care of. Do we even have the time?"

"That's why I'm a stay at home dad, hun. We have everything we need and I'm sure the boys would love another sibling. So if I was pregnant, we'd be okay,"

Bam Bam snapped is head up at his daddy's words. "You pregnant, daddy? Yay! You pregnant! Jaejae daddy's pregnant!!" Bam Bam shouted running down the hall to the playroom to tell everyone. Jinyoung sighed.

"I'll go get him," Jaebum offered making Jinyoung smile thankfully.

It wasn't until after the boys went to bed that Jinyoung decided to buy a test and take it. As he waited for the results, began to worry like Jaebum had been earlier. Was he ready for a fifth kid? His hands shook as he picked up the test result. He forced himself to check the symbol.

Their predictions were right.

Jinyoung was pregnant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ty for reading! sorry it was kinda choppy and fast paced but i wanted yugyeom in the fic as soon as possible lol


End file.
